


Prize

by Kiatheinsomniac



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arno Dorian - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, Oral, Smut, Threesome, ezio auditore - Freeform, kinky italian, thirsty hoe material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatheinsomniac/pseuds/Kiatheinsomniac
Summary: Arno, Ezio and Y/n are left playing silly games after a get-together with friends. But things quickly escalate.





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Liv for the Italian! <3

It had been a small get together of friends at Ezio's villa. His mother and sister were away for the week so he had the place to himself therefore he'd decided to invite some friends over. There'd been a bit of drinking (mostly by Edward and Jacob) but in the end all that was left was him, Arno and (Y/n). The three of them were playing truth or dare using an app that (Y/n) had installed for the night. It was placed on the floor in the middle of the three of them.

She decided to play it safe and hit truth. She read the words aloud. "Truth: have you ever thought of someone in the game while touching yourself?" She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Now, you can lie in a police interview but if you're playing truth or dare or never have I ever - you just have to tell the truth.

"To be unspecific: yes." She answered. Arno's eyebrows shot up, rather surprised, while Ezio took on a smug grin. The Italian hummed lowly.

"Which one of us, mia cara?" He spoke in a lusty tone.

"My answer wasn't specific and I want to keep it that way." She threw back with a teasing smile. "Arno's turn." The Frenchman snapped out of his apparent daydream to select dare. (Y/n) laughed when she saw the words on the screen. Damn, all of these dirty truths and dares were coming out of no where.

"Kiss someone in the group until they moan." He read aloud, eyes flickering up to (Y/n), her being the only girl of the three. With a blush creeping to her cheeks, she got on her knees and made her way to where Arno was sitting on the floor, placing herself on his lap.

"Eager?" Ezio teased from behind her.

"So eager to watch?" She came back, glancing to him from over her shoulder while her hands placed themselves at the back of Arno's neck. She turned to face him, her nose brushing against his as her eyes closed. His hands pulled her closer by the waist before he connected his lips to hers. He was slow to begin with, clearly taking his sweet time in his dare, but sooner became more passionate, his tongue parting her lips to explore her mouth. His kisses peppered her jaw before trailing down her neck where she gasped a little bit managed to contain her moans. This went on for quite some time while her hips began bucking into him softly and rhythmically. The Frenchman pulled back to hover his lips over her skin, his breath sending a shiver up her spine as he breathed over her skin.

"Want to lend me a hand, Ezio?" He smirked. (Y/n) almost moaned at the mere thought of both of them kissing her at once. The Italian hardly took his time in coming up behind her, his hands settling on her waist while Arno's moved to her thighs. Ezio squeezed her gently before chuckling against her skin.

"You like to be bit, don't you _amore mio (my love)_?" He spoke before his teeth nipped at the back of her neck, making their way deeper into her skin. She gasped, the sound turning to a moan while Arno's hands ran up her chest, stopping over her breasts.

"That was a difficult one, _tresor (treasure)_." Arno mused against her lips. "I think we deserve a prize, don't you?" His lips went for her skin again, suckling the flesh at the base of her neck, skimming down to nibble her collarbone.

"Take what you want." She spoke breathlessly in a haze of lust. She was pulled back from Arno's lap so that her back was pressed to Ezio. She was pulled up onto her knees, Arno sitting up to meet her, his hands snaking down to grip her ass while Ezio's hands grabbed her hips. She was a blushing mess between the two of them, feeling so tiny compared to the two of them who towered over her and were much broader than her.

Arno's tongue delved into her mouth while Ezio's mouth worked against her neck. She pressed her lips more desperately against Arno's her hips rocking between the two out of a need for some friction. Ezio caught on to what she wanted first and his hand began rubbing harshly against her clothed womanhood.

She reached forwards to Arno's torso, running her hands down his clothed chest to feel how muscular he was before trailing her fingertips back up with the hem of his shirt in her hold. Ezio pulled away for a moment to remove his own shirt too before his hands reached for hers, untucking the top from her jeans and letting his hands roam under the fabric.

Arno joined him, her mind losing place of whose hands were where while they ran over the small of her back, her stomach, her ribs and chest. Ezio swiftly tugged the fabric over her head, throwing it to the side. Arno began kissing down her chest, his teeth nipping at her skin occasionally. Ezio's olive toned hand took her jaw and turned her head to face him his lips were pressed roughly to hers and she moaned into the kiss while Arno unbuckled her belt and began tugging down her jeans.

The Frenchman sat her down and leaned her back against the Italian male so that he could tug off her trousers. He stopped to hover over her body, running his hand up the side of her thigh. A low hum reverberated through Ezio's chest as he looked over her.

"Look at you, _bella (beautiful)_." He mused as his hand ran down the curve of her waist, admiring her peach/pink bra and pants on her body. "Who would've thought that you'd have such a beautiful figure under all those clothes."

Arno added in: "that (b/t) waist, those gorgeous thighs, your breasts." He spoke while his hands went up to her chest to cup her breasts.

Ezio took over again, "Your creamy skin." He spoke as his hand slipped to her inner thigh before trailing back up, his hands reaching behind her to unclip her bra. Arno helped to pull it off her shoulders while he moved closer, his lips starting at her collarbone and trailing down to the mound of her breast, licking and suckling to earn airy moans from her lips. Ezio turned her head to kiss her, swallowing her moans whole while she hooked her leg around Arno's waist.

The Frenchman pulled away, causing (Y/n) to whine at the loss of contact - he smiled at this. His honey brown eyes lifted up to Ezio's golden brown ones "Ezio, why don't you go and find some lubricant for her?" He spoke up. (Y/n)'s (e/c) orbs widened a little, knowing exactly what it was for - she had had sex before, yes, but never like _that_ nor with _two people at once_. Arno noticed this while Ezio got up and headed upstairs. "Don't worry, _cher (dear),_ " he mused, "Ezio knows what he's doing. I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself." He looked down at her body before taking her hand in his and standing her up with him. He led her over to the sofa bed that was pulled out and pushed her back on it. She shifted a little as he made his way over her.

He gently pressed kisses to the corner of her mouth before trailing down her jaw, to her neck, down the valley of her breasts and across her stomach. He looked up into her eyes through his lashes, a look of such rich sensuality that it had her melting into honey. His head dipped between her thighs, his nose nudging at her soaked and clothed womanhood. "So wet, _chérie (darling)_." He teased as his hands pulled down her pants, letting her kick them off her ankles herself. He blew gently on her entrance, letting her feel his cool breath against her hot bundle of nerves. She let out a moan and arched her back, her hands reaching up to tangle in her hair. His tongue swiped out across her slit, dragging yet another airy moan from her. " _C'est tout, tu gémis comme ça pour moi (that's it, moan like that for me)_." He spoke between her thighs, so lost in the excitement that he slipped into French, licking feverishly at her clit while his hands pressed her hips down to hold her in place. Her mind, being in a lustful mess of pleasure, could only just make out what he said as she involuntarily tried to buck her hips up - but Arno's large hands kept her down. One of his hands moved and traced her entrance, fingertips gliding teasingly over it. She whined with need before he put one finger inside of her, slowly sinking it all the way in. A louder moan escaped her lips despite her trying her best to not be too loud.

He swept his eyes up to see her own (e/c) orbs closed in pleasure before he added another finger, watching her throw her head back as her back arched. A shiver ran throughout her body while starbursts ran along her thighs when he curled his fingers to reach that sensitive spot, causing her to whine out a desperate ' _please_ ' in want of him faster.

The Frenchman happily obliged, licking at her clit while his two fingers moved inside of her. She moaned, trying to form words through the immense pleasure. "Arno, god, I'm- I'm almost-" and with that she tightened around his fingers before spilling onto his hand, him feeling her warmth trickle down his fingers and onto his palm. He sat up, unbuckling his trousers and pulling down his pants before taking her hips in his hands and pulling her onto his lap, looking over her shoulder at Ezio who had been standing in the doorway watching; also now utterly naked.

"Aren't you easy to read, _bella (beautiful)_?" He hummed as he sat down behind her, his hands slick with a thick oil, spreading it over her lower back, forcing a delicious shiver throughout her being, his hand dipping lower between her cheeks until he reached her tight bundle of muscle. The Frenchman hummed in agreement, watching her expressions as her body reacted to the foreign yet wonderful feeling.

"You like being the submissive one - letting us do whatever we want with you, _non_ _(no)_ ?" She went to utter out a yes but it morphed into a gasp when Ezio slipped one of his thick fingers inside of her. It was an odd sensation - her body wanting to rid itself of him yet his touch sending shakes throughout her slim figure which was feeling very small between the much taller and much more muscular men.

Her hands rested against Arno's chest as she subconsciously bucked her hips at the sensation. She didn't think that this could stir up such feelings in her. The Frenchman's hands began featherly trailing between her breasts and down her stomach, causing a wave of wine red pleasure to wash warmly over her.

"Arno," She purred out, resting her forehead against his shoulder while her hips bucked, looking for some friction, "God, Ezi- ahhh." His name became a delightful moan as Arno reached towards her womanhood an pinched her clit between his fingers.

" _Gemi per me,piccola (moan for me, baby)_. . ." Ezio growled from behind her, pressing his forehead to the back of her head. She let out another strangled gasp as he added another finger, stretching her body around him. Meanwhile, Arno had began to lightly press against her clit, circling it. God, did they both know exactly what they were doing. She let out mewls and moans as they continued using their hands to pleasure her, she reached back with her right hand to tangle her fingers in Ezio's dark hair while her left hand gripped Arno's bicep, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. A gasp melted into a hummed moan as Arno began circling her sensitive clit after, with two fingers, slowing down then picking up the pace again. Meanwhile, Ezio's fingers were parting to stretch her further, causing a sharp lift of her hips.

The Italian slowly pulled his three thick fingers out of her to spread the lubricant over his throbbing erection. (Y/n) rested her head against Arno's collarbone while she waited, only being able to imagine how Ezio would feel inside of her. It was quick when it happened, his full length ramming into her, causing her to buckle and fall onto Arno who held her up by the ribs. She let out hisses and whines as her short nails tried embedding themselves into Arno's chest.

"Gentle, ease her into it." He snapped to his Mediterranean friend before he smoothed down (Y/n)'s hair and caressed the side of her face while Ezio slowly pulled out a little then pushed back inside. "Look here, _chérie (darling)_." He coaxed, tipping her chin up while she continued adjusting to Ezio's size. Arno reached a hand down, deliciously sweeping his fingers over her folds before swiping them over his own lips, trailing her last orgasm over his flesh. He leaned in close to her face, his eyes sinking deep into hers. "I want you to taste yourself on me when you kiss me." He uttered lowly.

Her face flushed with heat, never had she ever began to imagine something so erotic. She did as told and closed her eyes gently, leaning forward to press her lips to his, tasting the tart bitterness of herself on his lips while he parted hers with his tongue. The kiss distracted her from the pain in her lower half, taking her attention away long enough for it to become pleasure while Arno's wet muscle grazed over every inch of her mouth, pressing down her tongue before he pulled away to kiss her jaw, he pressed the tip of his member to her entrance, listening to her breath hitch before slowly sliding himself inside while Ezio was setting up a rhythm. Arno's hand slid down her thigh while he leaned back against the rest of the sofa, bringing the other two with him.

(Y/n) rolled her hips forward, seeking some movement from the Frenchman who started with gentle thrusts in and out of her. Ezio was setting up an odd pace, pulling out slow but then ramming in quick while his lips ghosted her shoulder, kissing and biting to leave marks.

Arno let out a groan as she rolled her hips forward and clenched her lower body, causing Ezio to grit his teeth and growl in pleasure, dropping his weight onto her so that she was truly pinned between the two men, being pushed back and forth between their bodies. The Italian nipped at her ear lobe as he thrusted inside of her tight walls, uttering out:

" _Sei bellissima. . . ma anche così debole e indifesa sotto il mio tocco. . . ti voglio scopare talmente forte. . . ti voglio,sei mia. . . (You're beautiful. . . but also weak and helpless under my touch. . . I want to fuck you so hard. . . I want you, you're mine) ._ " (Y/n) had picked up a lot from hanging out with them and messaging them, yes, but with two men in her at once, it was rather difficult to translate the words. But once she wrapped her head around it, she was shivering with delightful adrenaline.

" _Merde, tu te sens si bien (shit, you feel so good)._ " He whispered in French in her ear, groaning as he did so due to his increasing speed. Ezio let out a possessive growl while he buried his face in her neck.

" _Fuck_." Was all she could muster out at all the pleasure she was being guided through. Everything felt like silk, sounded like a harp, tasted like honey and smelled like sweet flowers. She was in a world of bliss as she tightened around the two men.

She felt a warmth trickle between her thighs as the two men began gripping tightly onto her spent body, Arno having one hand on her side and one on her hip while Ezio had one on her hip with the other brusingly gripping her thigh. One of her hands reached back to scratch at Ezio's thigh while the other pressed the heel of its palm against Arno's chest.

Her mind blanked, fishing for words while all she could utter out was a thoroughly satisfied moan, humming in pleasure while her liquids spilled out of her hotly, mixing in with Arno's while Ezio's coated her inner walls. They all stopped in the moment, hearts racing like a runaway train, breaths panting, chests heaving, bodies coated in a thin layer of sweat from the vigorous activity.

The Italian was the first to pull out of her, his warmth leaving her behind while Arno eased her off his lap to remove his softening member while she laid her head against his chest. He shifted downwards so that the two of them were laying down while Ezio shakily got up.

(Y/n) sleepily reached out and took his hand. "Don't leave." She mumbled against Arno's sun-kissed skin. Ezio's mouth quirked up a little.

"I'll be right back, _bella (beautiful)_." He spoke. The gentleman in them both made them want to look after her after letting them have their way with her like that out of the blue. Arno began smoothing down her hair fondly. Like promised, Ezio soon returned with a damp towel to clean her body from any sticky or uncomfortable substances. Once he was done, he collapsed onto the sofa beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her (h/c) hair. She had her back to him and was cuddled up to Arno who was gently brushing her hair away from her eyes while he reached over to grab a blanket for the three of them.

He covered them all before allowing himself one more glance at the (e/c)-eyed female and closing his eyes to embrace sleep.

"It was both of you." She mumbled before she began losing her grip on consciousness. They don't need an explanation - they both knew what she was answering.

This simply _has_ to happen again some time soon.


End file.
